Masters
by Luna LightMoon
Summary: Hichigo was walking around one night and happen to cross Ichigo. Hichigo turns out to be a vampire and takes Ichigo in as his own seeing as everyone now hates him family and friends. Hichigo Uke. IchigoxHichigo, HichigoxIchigo, O.O.C, O.C, Yaoi, (Maybe) Lemon. Vampire.
1. Life changing

**Hey guys. Sorry if my grammar is off. I'm kinda writing this on the XBOX-360 and. So. Yeah...  
**

Character inspiration by- Ichiru Death strawberry (or a changed name)

**Ichigo, Hichigo, Ichiru, OC, Mugetsu, Rei (Kawaii~!), Some Espada. **

Mature for-

**Blood, Violence, Rough Yaoi, language.**

genre

**Yaoi, Romance, Dark, Vampire.  
**

Pairings-

**IchigoxHichigo, HichigoxIchigo, IchiruxIchigo, Espada and OC.  
**

DISCLAIMER-

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS (Maybe OC)  
**

Other-

**OOC**

**hµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµ  
**

A silver-haired teen slowly walked through the darkened streets of Karakura. The Silvette wore a plain white shirt with a black waist coat that had golden swirled patterns on the shoulders, Also dark blue bagged jeans which covered his trainers.

The accessories wasn't much bling. Just a silver cross of a necklace, Black gem earring and a watch. He seemed to be texting on the black phone. The teen grew a little hungry and put the phone into his pocket. Slowly his golden eyes searched the street for someone passing.

To his luck. He noticed a orange-spiked-teen searching through a manga stand out side a small shop. The orange-teen picked a random manga then put it back.

This was perfect timing for the silvette to make a move. He quietly approached the other teen and tapped him on the shoulder. The orange-haired turned his head to the silver stranger.

"Um. Can I help you with something?" The orange asked unsure.

"Yeah. Actually there's a problem behind the shop. I saw some kids knock over the bins behind here" The silvettes lies had an echo to his voice as he spoke. It made the orange teen more cautious.

"Cant you do it yourself?" The orange teen asked in a good way.

"No I can't" the silvette paused for a second and did a half circal around the orange teen "Its a two-man job and I'm only one" He finished.

The orange teen sighed. "Okay. But first tell me your name"

"Shirosaki Hichigo" He grinned. "and you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" the orange teen answered.

Hichigo smiled and gestured a hand for Ichigo to go first. Ichigo had his suspicions about this stranger but went ahead anyways.

And to Ichigo's surprise there was no knocked over bins. Ichigo scowled small and turned his head to Hichigo. "Is this some kind of-" Ichigo was interrupted  
when he hit the wall and caught in the grasp of Hichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened from the shock.

"G-get off me!" Ichigo stuttered failing to squirm out of the hold. Hichigo held tight with hunger in his darkened eyes and an almost crescent-like-smile across his face.

Ichigo asked "Wh-What do you want from me?"

Hichigo leaned in and whispered in a husky tone "Your blood" as soon as he said, Hichigo opened his mouth wide revealing sharp fangs and pierced the skin on Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo gasped and started to feel weaker, having his blood be drained from him. Ichigo grabbed the back of Hichigo's waist coat to keep himself from falling.

Hichigo soon pulled away and looked at the state Ichigo was left in. He looked paler, weaker and fazed.

It wasn't long till Ichigo came back to his senses and saw Hichigo standing in front of him. He growled and Hichigo pushed away. "Why did you do that?!" Ichigo shouted.

Hichigo put his hands up in surrender. "I was hungry, gimme a break" He smirked.

Ichigo tuted and started to head home.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Hichigo said.

Ichigo stopped and turned "What?"

"You where going home. Right? Well if you are then it'll be a bad idea too" Hichigo told.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean" Hichigo paused to grin widely "If you go back, everyone will hate you" His voice seemed to be a soft husk.

Ichigo eyes widened slightly, "H-Hate... me?" Ichigo stuttered.

Hichigo nodded. "It's the effects of my bite. I bite you, Everyone hates you" Hichigo explained grinning.

Ichigo blinked and scowled "Can't you reverse it?!" Ichigo asked.

Hichigo shook his head "Nope. Its something I can't handle"

"What now?! Will my family hate me too?" Ichigo asked again.

"More than ever" Hichigo honestly answered "Although..." Hichigo trailed.

"Although?" Ichigo repeated curious of whats to be said next.

"There is one place where you can be loved." Hichigo said still with a smile on his face.

"Where?!" Ichigo said.

"With your master" Hichigo answered. Ichigo looked at him confusingly "Master?- You?!" Ichigo figured out.

Hichigo nodded smirking, "So? Would you follow me? It's not like you can go back"

"Would I be hated their too?" Ichigo asked.

Hichigo shook his head "You'll be loved more than anything"

The echoey voice had turned into a soft or comforting echo, it made Ichigo more sure to belive the Silver stranger. "Fine" Ichigo submitted.

Hichigo chuckled and nodded with a grin. He turned and started walking with Ichigo following behind.

**hµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµ**

When they got to their destination outside of Karakura. Ichigo's eyes widened in awe when he saw a giant mansion reaching over at least one mile long. He stood outside the gates and still couldn't see the entire place.

Hichigo turned his head to Ichigo "This will be your new home. Whats mine is yours" Hichigo snickered then walked through the gates. Ichigo snapped out of his concentration as the gates squeaked open. Ichigo followed in and searched his surroundings.

Apple trees were planted two metre's apart with different types of berry bushes in between. Almost five trees away sat mahogany benches with golden plates above saying names, probably those who died, and dates. Ichigo looked down at the floor texture, clean cobblestone rock laid in settle and neat rows on and along the path.

_'This place seems well cared for'_ Ichigo paused his thoughts to look up to the silvette _'Aint no-way this guy would have taken the time to get this perfect' _Ichigo continued.

It almost seemed to take forever to reach the doors of the mansion, but when the pair made it, Hichigo stopped and turned.

"Right. Rule number one: Dont talk back to other masters in a bad tone" Hichigo started.

"Other- Why is that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"You wont walk for a week" Hichigo answered. Ichigo wasnt sure what Hichigo meant by that but nodded. "Rule two: Be respectful to the masters including me" Hichigo added. "Rule three: Just name me by Hichigo. Only the low lives call me by a formal name. And finally. Rule four: Do as I say when told. Ask the questions afterward. Got all of that?" Hichigo listen.

Ichigo nodded. Hichigo turn back around and opened the doors and stepped in. Ichigo followed and his brown eyes searched the big hall. The flooring was shiny wood and the walls where a black reddened colour.

Ichigo continued to look around and noticed the stairs went up then split left and right. The carpet was black with white on the corners.

Hichigo headed up the stairs and waited for Ichigo to follow. When Ichigo made it half way up the stairs Hichigo took the right turn and walked down a long hall way. Hichigo stopped at the very end and pointed to the tall tanned-brown door. "This is where you'll be sleeping from now" Hichigo told.

Ichigo looked at the door and wondered what would be behind this door. But when Hichigo opened the door and moved the golden handle down. Ichigo's thoughts cleared and was the opposite of what he thought, The room was three times larger than his own. A bed with blankets that seemed to be made of silk. The curtains were long and almost touched the floor, they were a golden colour with black lace at the bottom. The flooring was dark red carpet soft, and deep.

Ichigo looked to Hichigo "Why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked.

"Doing what?" Hichigo chuckled.

"These. Nice things" Ichigo explained.

"It because you're mine and I like to take care of my things" Hichigo answered folding his arms.

"Since when was I yours?" Ichigo said walking around his room.

"Since I bit you. Now if someone was to hurt you, or do something with out my permission then they'll have me to answer to me... But if they see the marking they wont touch you" Hichigo added.

Ichigo sighed and pressed down onto the bed sheets feeling how soft it was the sat down. Something shiny caught his eye he looked and saw a tiny bell. "Whats this?" Ichigo asked picking it up.

"Oh that, It calls the maids" Hichigo answered.

"Maids?!" Ichigo exclaimed quietly,

Hichigo nodded, "Yepp, and if they're not here with in twenty seconds, then you gotta scold them. And if they don't do what you say then yet again, scold them" Hichigo explained.

Ichigo hummed while thinking of something. Then rang the bell "What type of punishment is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Depends on who it is scolding" Hichigo said then looked down the hall way, and waited for the maid. "Usually I'd just slap them. But..." Hichigo paused.

"But?" Ichigo tried to continue Hichigo sentence.

Hichigo sighed "Never mind. Just ask them your self. I don't want to know the punishment the others give the maids" Hichigo said looking at Ichigo. "How many seconds?" Hichigo asked.

"Um..." Ichigo paused to think but then the maid came running in bowing to Hichigo "Sorry I'm late sir!" The maid apologized. A cold look grew in Hichigo's eyes as he raised his left hand over his right side and smacked the girl with the back of his hand.

Ichigo's jaw dropped a little, seeing a mark on the maids cheek.

"Now go see to Ichigo. Dont be late again!" Hichigo shouted. The maid nodded and walked over to Ichigo

"What would you want Sir" The maid asked.

"Stay there" Ichigo replied. The maid nodded slowly and stood still. Hichigo became confused "Why do you need her to do that?" Hichigo asked.

"Because I don't trust you" Ichigo told. "Dont trust me?! How come?! I give you a new house, room, maids that do anything. And you don't trust me?!" Hichigo listed.

"I don't want you sneaking in to try and get a snack out of me!" Ichigo answered.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll be in the lounge" Hichigo closed the door quickly leaving a quiet slam.

Ichigo waited until the sound of foot steps disappeared the said "What a douche-bag" Ichigo insulted.

The maid looked to Ichigo "How so?" she asked politely.

"He punishes you over the slightest thing" Ichigo explained.

"Its the kindest punishment though" The maid said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

The maid green eyes looked down. "Master Shirosaki only hits us, Slightest thing to the worst, it's only a single slap or punch. But with some of the other Masters... they do unpleasant things." The maid paused and smiled small "Master Shirosaki saved me from the other Masters though" She finished.

"Saved?" Ichigo raised an eye brow.

The maid nodded with a hum then pointed to her neck showing two puncture wounds "He marked me as his. Now the other Masters can't hurt me" The maid said.

"Oh..." Ichigo couldn't think of anything else to say then the maid nodded. "So whats your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Kirakei Sanamarè, or Kira for short. What shall I call you by?" Kirakei smiled.

"Just call me Ichigo. But if you want it formally them its Kurosaki" Ichigo told standing up stretching. "Anyway. Mind showing me the Masters?" Ichigo asked.

Kirakei nodded. "Right this way" she started walking out the room.

**hµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµ**

**Yay one done. Hoped you liked it. Please Review my story. THANKS.**

**By Luna, Kawaii~**


	2. True shade of Silver

**Hey guys. Sorry if my grammar is off. I'm kinda writing this on the XBOX-360 and. So. Yeah... **

Character inspiration by- Ichiru Death strawberry (or a changed name)

**Ichigo, Hichigo, Ichiru, OC, Mugetsu, Rei (Kawaii~!), Some Espada. **

Mature for-

**Blood, Violence, Rough Yaoi, language.**

genre

**Yaoi, Romance, Dark, Vampire. **

Pairings-

**IchigoxHichigo, HichigoxIchigo, IchiruxIchigo, Espada and OC. **

DISCLAIMER-

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS (Maybe OC) **

Other-

**OOC**

**hµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµ**

Kira walked down the first set of stairs with Ichigo next to her. Ichigo looked at the right side of stairs. "Whats up their?" Ichigo asked pointing to the stairs. Kira looked up.

"Oh, that's the Mistresses rooms" Kira answered.

"Mistress? Are they nice too?" Ichigo asked.

Kira nodded. "They are much kinder than the Masters. One heals us when we're hurt and the other makes sure we're all not in trouble" Kira added smiling.

"So there's only two of them?" Ichigo looked to Kira.

"Yes, two Mistresses and five Masters" Kira noted.

Ichigo nodded slowly, "Can we go up there?" Ichigo questioned.

Kira shook her head. "Maids and men cannot go up. Unless permission in permitted. We can go look around elsewhere" Kira suggested.

"Okay then" Ichigo agreed. Kira nodded and started walking down the rest of the stairs. Ichigo followed slowly still had curiosity about the other rooms. Kira turned around to look at Ichigo, "What would you like to see?" She asked politely.

"Hmm" Ichigo paused to think. "Where does everyone go usually?" He continued.

"Oh, that would be the lounge" Kira answered.

"Okay, can we go there then?" Ichigo said.

Kira nodded. "But don't try to provoke them or make them upset" Kira warned.

"I'll make sure not to" Ichigo agreed. Kira then turned around and lead the way to the lounge room but then stopped in front of tall double doors.

Ichigo tilted his head slightly. "Why did you stop?"

"Maids can not enter without permission. But I can knock and inform them that you'd like to enter" Kira added.

Ichigo nodded "Alright"

Kira sighed softly and knocked on the door, she opened the door slowly and took one step in bowing "A new guy would like to enter" Kira informed.

A black-haired girl smiled. "Let him in" She told.

Kira nodded and opened the door wider, revealing to Ichigo's eyes two girls standing near a bookcase and table with a basket of apples on.

One girl had black hair past her shoulder and it was slightly layered, with a fringe comed from one side to the other. Her eyes were a dark green, Kind. The clothing looked like a casual look, a short-sleeved black shirt and dark blue skinny jeans.

Another had short blonde hair. Her eyes were a bright-blue and soft. She wore a long-white-greece type dress with a golden belt above the waist. She was eating an apple.

Both girls looked at Ichigo then at each other smiling and whispering, probably about Ichigo.

Ichigo looked to the other side of the room, Hichigo was talking to a long-haired albino like himself. But the albino had clear blue, cold eyes and was slightly taller than Hichigo.

Hichigo and the other albino didn't bother looking to Ichigo, they were too busy talking to each other.

"What is your name?" Said a voice from the other side of the room. Ichigo turned his brown eyes to the girls. The black-haired girl smiled. Ichigo guessed she must've asked.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo introduced.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Very unique. So who do you belong to?" The girl asked again.

"Belong?" Ichigo was confused for a second.

The black-haired girl nodded and pointed "Your neck has a bite. Who bit you?" She asked again.

"Oh, Hichigo bit me" Ichigo answered and when he did both the girls giggled to each other. Ichigo stared at them as the laughed.

The blonde haired girl calmed down. "Sorry, you said Hichigo right? It's very rare for him to bite a guy" She told.

"Oh, right" Ichigo couldn't reply anything good.

The black-haired smiled and beckoned Ichigo over. Ichigo slowly walked over to the girls and Kira left closing the door behind. The black-haired girl held out her hand smiling, "I'm Ame Akai. You can call me Akai-San" She told.

Ichigo shook her hand. "Okay, Akai-San" He smiled back. "So are you a vampire too or something?" Ichigo asked.

Akai shook her head. "No, no. The vampires look like Hichigo. I am a succubus" She told. Ichigo was a little surprised and took one step back in caution. Akai giggled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. You're Hichigo's anyway" she added.

"Okay" Ichigo looked to the Blonde. "Mind if I ask your name?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Moon-light Luna or just Luna" She introduced. "Angel of love and healing" She added.

"An angel and a succubus. Now I'm going crazy" Ichigo said. Luna giggled. "You're not going crazy yet. Only when you've met everyone then you'll be going crazy" She told. Ichigo chucked.

"So, who's that talking with Hichigo?" Ichigo asked.

Luna looked and smiled. "That's Rei. Hichigo's older brother"

"I thought so" Ichigo figured.

"How do you like the house?" Akai asked.

"It's very... um... big, compared to my house" Ichigo answered.

"Ah, I see" Akai nodded.

"Oh! Did you see the apple tree's?!" Luna asked smiling widely happy.

Ichigo nodded. "Who planted them?"

"I did" Luna answered.

"You did. You like apple's then?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, It purifies the soul and is the sweetness of beauty" Luna said flicking her hair.

Akai looked at Luna smiling. "and I need a lot to keep my charm"

"No, You've already got charm" Luna complemented.

Akai chuckled smiling.

Ichigo started walking away from the pair as they giggled and complimented each other.

Hichigo paused his conversation when he noticed Ichigo walking out. "Ichigo, where are you going?" Hichigo asked.

"U-um... to go look... around" Ichigo stuttered from the acknowledge to his presence.

"No you're not. Stay here or go to bed" Hichigo said.

Ichigo huffed and sat down. "Fine. I'll stay here... just don't go taking anything from me" Ichigo told.

"Who are you to tell ME what to do?!" Hichigo asked waiting for no answer.

Rei sighed and headed out the room.

Ichigo shrugged and looked away.

Hichigo watched Rei leave then look at Ichigo smiling wide "Now that I have no-one to talk to I'm getting a little hungry" As Hichigo grinned, Ichigo's attention turned to Hichigo. Only to feel a light weight pounce on to his stomach Ichigo's eyes turned to look to the weight and it was from Hichigo.

Hichigo pinned down Ichigo by his shoulders and heard a quiet whimper from the human. Hichigo smiled wider to hear the noise and leaned down and gently licked up Ichigo's neck to slowly make it moist. Ichigo blushed at the sensation and closed his eyes waiting for the sharp pain in his neck.

It wasn't too long though. Hichigo opened his mouth and forced in his sharp teeth inside the flesh on Ichigo's tanned neck. Feeling the blood pulse through a vein the taste was delightfully warm. Most of the blood trickled down Ichigo's neck and onto the black leather of the couch. Hichigo pulled away and licking up the wound he made and leaned back smiling with some of Ichigo's dark red blood dripping from his chin.

A slow dark chuckled emerged from behind Ichigo and Hichigo then said "My my~... You're not going to suck it dry?".

Hichigo looked over his shoulder to meet a dark brown-eyed man with long-ish spiked hair. "Of corse not Ichiru. I don't wanna ruin my toys" Hichigo answered irritably but smiling widely.

Ichigo scowled and felt insulted at Hichigo's words.

"Ichiru-San!" Akai exclaimed happily and hugged Ichiru tight.

Ichiru smiled "You're happy" He noticed

Akai smiled widely "Of corse. I missed you Ichiru-San"

Hichigo scoffed in disgust "Stop the sloppy shit and go get a room"

Ichigo held a laugh at the way Hichigo spoke.

Ichiru smirked "You should look in the position you're in first before saying that"

Hichigo raised an eye brow then looked to Ichigo confusingly. Hichigo's eyes widened slightly with a bright blush, when he realized he was sitting on Ichigo's lap and Ichigo had his tanned hands grasping onto his waist. Ichigo blushed when he noticed it too.

Ichiru laughed and walked out with Akai following behind. Luna smiled at Ichigo and Hichigo and ran out after Akai.

Hichigo and Ichigo were now alone. Hichigo was about to get free from Ichigo's hold on his waist. Failing to do so he looked at Ichigo with a confused and annoyed glare "Let me go" Hichigo ordered.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes "What am I to you?" Ichigo asked and when he didn't get an answer from the albino he tensed his hold on the waist and asked again in a sharper tune.

Hichigo turned his eyes away.

"Am I some kind of thing to play around with? A being unimportant to you and others? Something that will be thrown away when bored of?!" Ichigo asked agitatedly making Hichigo startled and quietened.

It was at least a minute until another word was spoken "I... don't see you as any of those things" Hichigo answered with a slight sadness in the echo.

"Really? Then why do treat me like it then?" Ichigo questioned un-sympathetically.

"I only do it in front of the other masters. Only to show that I can be cold-hearted" Hichigo replied quietly.

"Why?" Ichigo's voice was starting to calm.

"It would disgrace my family name. Shirosaki is one of the cold, strict, merciless and feared family. and if there was to be a child who was not those words then it'll put a huge disgrace on my family and ancestors" Hichigo explained.

Ichigo was silent for a moment and thought over what Hichigo said "So... You don't want to be heartless?" Ichigo asked.

"Of corse not" Hichigo sighed and dropped his head down onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"You still didn't answer my question" Ichigo remembered.

Hichigo lifted up and sighed again "To me you are mine" Hichigo answered smiling.

Ichigo closed his eyes and chuckled "I see. I think I'll have to change that"

Hichigo raised an eye brow "What do you mean b-"

Hichigo was interrupted by Ichigo quickly grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him close till their lips met. Hichigo's eyes widened (and blushed) but grew softer and closed accepting Ichigo's embrace. It was only seconds but felt like minutes as they parted.

Hichigo was breathing heavily and rested his head on Ichigo's chest and slowly listened to the rhythm of Ichigo's heart beat and soon fell asleep.

**hµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµhµ**

**Yay. Soft yaoi! But maybe some hard later. **

**Question- Shall I make Ichigo behave or mis-behave?**

**Rules- **

**¤- Both answers will result to a lemon. **

**¤- The most answers selected before October 7th will be made into the new chapter.**

**¤- Pick and comment it.**

**Luna. Kawaii~ **


End file.
